


Kiss

by AiraSilver



Series: Fate [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraSilver/pseuds/AiraSilver
Summary: Another work based off Flaffizz's work.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Fate [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675870
Kudos: 14





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flaffizz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Flaffizz).



> Again thank you to flaffizz for her art. I love getting ideas from them. https://flaffizz.tumblr.com/post/185034608516/kiss-me-already

Dick is laying down, looking at the sky, when her veiw was blocked. She squinted at Jason as she lifted a hand to play with his hair.  
Jason smiled as he looked down at her.  
“Shouldn’t you be watching the stars?” Dick questioned.  
Jason changed his smile into a smirk, “Nope. You are more beautiful to look at. I love watching you gorgeous.”  
Dick rolled her eyes, “Just kiss me already.”  
The two of them kissed as a falling star went past unnoticed.


End file.
